1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices for creating infinity mirror display effects, specifically to an openable infinity mirror display case or apparatus, and a method for its manufacture, which has a base member that remains stationary during use, an easily removable cover that is placed during use in a closed position against the base member to define an interior space, an illumination means communicating with the interior space, and at least one display object placed between the cover and the base member with the illumination means lighting it, where the cover or base member together comprising two or more at least partially mirrored surfaces, or otherwise partially reflective surfaces, in opposed positions whereby when the cover is placed into its closed position and an observer viewing display objects in the interior space through at least one of the partially mirrored or partially reflecting surfaces will see at least one row of alternating front and rear reflected images of each display object used extending rearwardly from it. When three or more partially reflecting surfaces are used at right angles to one another, with a fully reflective surface connected parallel to and behind the center one of the partially reflective surfaces, and an observer looks only through the center surface, multiple rows of reflected images that contain alternating front and rear images of the display object also appear parallel to and on both sides of the row of reflected images extending directly behind the display object. In the alternative, when an observer looks at the display object or objects within the interior space from the substantially perpendicular connection between the center partially reflective surface and the one to its left, the observer will view multiple parallel rows of reflected images (alternatively front and rear reflected images) extending rearwardly from the display object and laterally to the right. In contrast, when an observer looks at the display object or objects within the interior space from the substantially perpendicular connection between the center partially reflective surface and the one to its right, the observer will view multiple parallel rows of reflected images (alternatively front and rear reflected images) extending rearwardly from the display object and laterally to the left. The intensity of display object illumination and the amount of light transmission possible through the partially reflective viewing surfaces determines the number of reflected images an observer will see, and the capability for the present invention infinity display apparatus cover to be moved away from its closed position sufficiently for new display objects to be readily placed within the interior spaced defined by the cover and base member allows the infinity mirror display effect to be continually updated and renewed to maintain viewer interest. Optionally, a variety of support surfaces and support devices may be employed within the housing for securely positioning a selection of display objects in different locations within the housing so that the display objects can be used without modification or alteration. Also, different types of illuminations sources, including multiple light sources, are contemplated for use in illuminating the display objects. Prompt display object exchange is important for private and commercial applications, such as but not limited to creating an infinity mirror display effect for a hobbyist having a grouping of collectible objects small enough to be placed within the interior space, such as die-cast metal cars, so that when the hobbyist makes additions to his or her collection, the new acquisitions can easily and readily be displayed; for point-of-sale displays in commerce that direct customers' attention to newly received merchandise; for commercial use by establishments such as restaurants, bars, night clubs, hotels, and antique shops where varying numbers of objects can be featured on a rotating basis for general public viewing, to create an interesting and exciting work environment for attracting and maintaining good employees, to create public interest in a particular topic, to create an interest in the establishment for attracting new and repeat customers, to provide a basis for conversation among existing customers, and to maintain consumer and public interest in the establishment; for dust-free enhanced display of trophies and awards by individuals and organizations so that new acquisitions can be easily placed along side of those earlier received; for enhanced display of autographed items such as baseballs or baseball cards with the possibility of quick-exchange of one item for another whenever the owner desires; for the opportunity for enhanced display of any currently favored personal treasures or art objects with the opportunity at any time for the owner to easily and rapidly exchange one or more of them for a newly favored treasure or art object to create an ever changing variety of infinity mirror display effects for observer enjoyment; and for addition as an incorporated part of larger devices, to enhance their marketability, eye appeal, and usage by the public, such as use with juke boxes and the like, as well as skill/gaming devices including those that allow a player to pay a fee and them employ a crane to select one object among a grouping or various sized objects, some more valuable than others, with the present invention providing the receptacle into which the successfully selected object is displayed prior to being released to the player, wherein the present invention would add to the visual entertainment of the player and perhaps assist in enticing him or her to play again.
2. Description of Related Art
The infinity mirror effect is a principle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,004 to Hargabus (1988) and various other patents. Through the use of a mirror or other partially reflective surface positioned between a viewer and a totally reflective surface, and when the two reflective surfaces are oriented approximately parallel to one another, illuminated objects placed between the two reflective surfaces and viewed from any direction other than a straight-forward position will be observed to have multiple, spaced-apart reflections extending rearwardly therefrom. Differing effects can be created by placing one of the reflecting surfaces at an oblique angle relative to the other, and by adding more partially reflective surfaces. The infinity mirror display effect will be composed of multiple, alternating front and back, spaced-apart reflections extending rearwardly from each display object used with a grouping of reflective surfaces able to create the effect, with each newly repeated image being slightly smaller and diminished in brightness when compared to the next adjacent image. One disadvantage of prior art infinity display devices is that once a three-dimensional display object is placed in its operative position relative to the mirrors, it is not easily exchanged for another. This limits the use of prior art devices for display of collectibles and other favored objects for which new acquisitions are periodically being made. Also limited is the ease in which new visual effects can be created by the exchange of a previous collection of objects for one or more new objects. The present invention provides several alternative embodiments for creating an infinity mirror display apparatus that can be effectively used for the display of multiple three-dimensional objects, and then permit the nearly instantaneous exchange or addition of displayed objects, even those requiring a suspended means of support for best viewing. No device is known that has all of the advantages of the present invention.